Las mentiras duran hasta el infierno
by BB zero
Summary: Lelouch ya no soporta contenerse frente a Suzaku;sus sentimientos son más intensos de los que él desearía.  La bruja C.C en un intento por ayudarlo le entrega un misterioso papel para convocar demonios, específicamente a "Bechard, el demonio del amor".


**Las mentiras duran hasta el infierno**

Maldita bruja! ¿Qué me hiciste?- gritó Lelouch al ver C.C se destornillaba de la risa cuando él se sonrojaba al ver a suzaku.

¿Yo? Nada de nada!- contestaba la chica de cabello verde entre risotadas.

No me digas que nada de nada, Antes no me pasaba esto, no, mejor dicho, NUNCA ME PASÓ ESTO! Ni, ni, ni siquiera con una chica!- admitía el joven de ojos como dos preciosas Amatistas

Me parece que está muy claro que las chicas jamás podrían generar ese efecto en vos.- indicó C.C. recuperando la compostura, volviendo a su tono de voz seductor y misterioso.

¡Te equivocas, te equivocas, esto me pasa porque algo me hiciste!- vociferaba lulú mientras contraía los puños.

Ah, ah, que infantil te vez así, sólo falta que empieces a dar pataditas en el suelo.- definitivamente ver al magnifico Zero actuar así era un completo deleite.

Lelouch le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Ok, tal vez te di algo, quién sabe…pero en ese caso sólo te di un empujoncito, todo lo demás ya estaba dentro de vos, así que si quieres que te ayude debes admitirlo.- se defendió C.C. mirando de reojo al príncipe de cabello color azabache.

No sé a qué te refieres con eso de que ya estaba dentro de mí.- esquivó olímpicamente lulú.

¡Admítelo Lelouch, Suzaku siempre te gustó, ya es hora de que lo admitas!- insistió la bruja eternamente joven.

Vivir tantos años te afectó y estas delirando, si, si, completamente demente.- continuó sorteando el muchacho.

Esta conversación se vuelve estúpida, me voy.- finalizó C.C. Mientras se disponía a retirarse.

¡No, no te vayas! – Imploró Lelouch- tal vez tengas un 17% de razón.

C.C lo miró sorprendida, realmente no se esperaba que lo admitiera.

Qué puedo hacer? Si le digo, Suzaku no va a creerme, y si fuera así, probablemente lo usaría en mi contra, el me odia.- confesó Lelouch con el ceño fruncido y pensativo-

En estos momentos desearía que el Code Geass pudiera usarse mil veces en una persona- terminó de decir con un dejo de tristeza- pero no se puede, así que sencillamente evitaré cualquier encuentro con él y asunto resuelto, no me puedo detener a pensar en cosas tan triviales como estos sentimientos.

Toma.- C.C le entregó un pequeño papel negro arrugado- Si recurres a Bechard, nada con respecto al amor te será imposible.

Mata ne!- se despidió la chica y salió de la habitación, pero al salir se quedó detrás de la puerta por unos segundo y se dijo: "Lelouch, me odio a mí misma por darte algo tan peligroso como esto, pero tampoco quiero verte más triste…espero que seas feliz"

En la habitación Lelouch intentó descifrar lo que decía en el papel magullado.

Después de unos minutos de lectura pensó en voz alta: Así que si digo esto estaré evocando a un demonio y cabe la posibilidad de que haga un trato con este- realmente debía ser cuidadoso con algo asi…ya hice un contrato con el diablo, el Code Geass, este poder no es el poder de los dioses, es el poder del infierno, hacer un contrato con Bechard no ha de ser muy diferente, ¿qué más puede pasarme? Dicho esto se dispuso a leer bien el conjuro, pronto anochecería y debía disponer del tiempo cuidadosamente ya que la ceremonia debía realizarse en un tiempo exacto, en el día exacto; corría con suerte ya que justo era viernes.

Las últimas horas se pasaron atropelladamente, y Lelouch con la determinación de siempre cumplió con el ritual a la perfección, decidido, y esperó hasta que el demonio se hiciera presente.

De pronto sintió un calor insoportable que provenía detrás suyo y se dio vuelta, allí se encontraba algo así como un enorme duende, si irónico, ¿un duende grande? Bueno, al menos tenía cara de duende, y el cuerpo parecía estar formado por ramas o tal vez eran ciclópeas venas, nada podía definirse con tan poca luz.

¿Por qué me llamaste?- preguntó el demonio con una voz siniestra.

Quiero que Suzaku Kururugi me ame.- contestó sin rodeos.

A cambio morirás en dos meses y siete días, debes hacer que la persona que más amas sea la que te mate, ¿estás seguro?- le preguntó el demonio que lo sentenciaba a muerte.

Al fin y al cabo voy a morir en algún momento, y prefiero morir sabiendo que la persona que amé me ama, así que acepto.- Lelouch habló decidido.

Ajajajaja.- una risa maléfica resonó por toda la habitación alumbrada apenas con una vela roja.

Este si es más interesante que los otros.- se regodeaba el demonio- entonces firma aquí con tu sangre- y le estiró algo así como un pergamino rarísimo del cual parecía salir un montón de humo.

El príncipe británico firmó y el demonio le dijo antes de desaparecer: "antes de que termine el día debes ir a buscar a aquel que amas y revelarle todos tus secretos".

Lelouch salió corriendo a la mayor velocidad que podía, los deportes nunca fue lo suyo, pero quedaban 20 minutos antes de la media noche y debía encontrarse con el ojiverde, ¿Qué acaso el demonio estaba jugando con él? Era imposible que lo hallara antes de medianoche y encima le contara todos sus secretos.

¿Así funciona? Por alguna razón me resulta absurdo.- esto último lo pensó en voz alta mientras paraba unos segundos para descansar.

¿Hablando solo?- una voz particularmente familiar lo hizo darse vuelta, era suzaku.

El de ojos color amatista lo miró petrificado.

Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma, sólo vine porque olvidé algo.- le dijo el ojiverde con frialdad.

Suzaku tienes que escucharme, por favor.- Lelouch tomó valor y agarró de la muñeca a su amigo de la infancia arrastrándolo hacia una habitación cercana.

Una vez allí le contó toda la verdad. Quien realmente era, todo. No dio ninguna razón de por qué hizo todo lo que hizo, eso sería como dar excusas a sus pecados.

Entonces suzaku ¿Te unirías a mí?- Le preguntó Lelouch ofreciéndole la mano a su amigo de la infancia.

Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.- Suzaku lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas y parecía que con la mirada quería destrozarlo en pedacitos- has hecho cosas viles y me has quitado una mujer irremplazable.

Lelouch bajo la mirada, lo sabía, suzaku no lo iba a perdonar, sus últimas esperanzas se desvanecían en pedacitos. Decidió dar media vuelta y marcharse, no tenía sentido alargar esta conversación.

Aun así…aun así, no sé por qué sigo creyendo en vos, por qué no puedo decirte que no.-exclamó Suzaku mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Lelouch que estaba de espaldas haciendo que éste volteara y sus miradas se encontraran. Montones de lágrimas atiborraban el rostro de Suzaku, que lo miraba como con una expresión de ¿Por qué?

Yo…- Lelouch estaba por decir algo, cualquier cosa, no sabía qué, pero suzaku agarro su rostro con sus dos manos y le dio un beso en los labios.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan llenos de ternura, mojados por las lágrimas, un beso dulce, sereno, único.

Lelouch lo abrazo, respiro el aroma de su mejor amigo, hacia tanto que había deseado sentirlo entre sus brazos, tantas veces que habían estado cerca y no lo había podido hacer, unas lágrimas amenazaron con escapársele: un simple beso podía derrotarlo tan fácilmente.

Extrañé tanto tu olor.- fue lo único que le salió decir.

Solo prométeme que no vas a volver a mentirme y no tendrás que extrañar más mi olor, te seguiré hasta el mismo infierno…yo jamás me alejaré de ti, seré tu escudo y tu espada, derrotaré a todos tus enemigos, lo prometo.- suzaku cortó el abrazo y apoyo su frente con la del pelinegro.

Te lo prometo, suzaku, te lo prometo, no te alejes nunca, juntos somos invencibles, y además…yo tt…yo t…yo, yo….-el de gemas violetas, el aclamado Zero tartamudeaba intentando decir algo, que al parecer era demasiado para él.

Suzaku observaba la situación divertido, inevitablemente el de cabellos color azabache estaba llegando a su límite.

Las cuestiones sentimentales nunca fueron tú fuerte, Lelouch.- le dijo acercándosele para darle un beso

Demo…-el genio en ajedrez estaba completamente rojo, hasta parecía que le salía humo por las orejas.

Ya lo sé.- fue todo lo que le dijo para luego comenzar a besarlo, esta vez lo hizo apasionadamente, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo por años.

El pelinegro se acercó más y profundizó el beso, era increíble, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien así.

Ambos se tumbaron en una cama que había en esa habitación sin importarles nada de alrededor.

El de gemas color esmeralda comenzó a desprenderle la camisa a Lelouch mientras besaba su cuello y comenzaba a bajar más, y más, deteniéndose en sus tetillas lamiendo con parsimonia.

Ah! Detente, no, no es moment.-se resistía Lelouch avergonzado mientras intentaba contener sus gemidos.

No te preocupes, prometo que te gustará.-Le susurró al oído seductoramente mientras se desasía de los pantalones del pelinegro y continuaba besando su torso rozando con las manos aquella parte tan sensible.

Ahmmm, su, suzaku.- gimió lulú.

Sí, quiero que digas mi nombre, Lelouch.- exclamaba el ojiverde mientras deslizaba sus manos dentro del bóxer comenzando a masajear la virilidad de su compañero

Mmmñiaa, no, yo, ¡yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien!- clamó el de gemas violetas tumbándolo, posicionándose encima de él, y empezando a bajarle el bóxer a su amante con manos temblorosas.

No es necesario que hagas eso, está bien…-le decía suzaku alejándole las manos.

Ah, entonces lo haré con mi boca.- le respondió el príncipe de Britania quitándole el bóxer.

"Oh, realmente la tiene grande, como es que en todos estos años le creció tanto, no puede ser, va a ser imposible que me entre algo así".-pensaba el pelinegro comenzando a lamerle su virilidad.

Nght! Sentir, sentir tu boca, es increíble.- exclamaba excitado suzaku-¿En verd, en verdad en tu primera vez? Lo haces muy bien.

En serio? Preguntó Lelouch con cara de feliz cumpleaños.

Sí, pero es suficiente.- le dijo alejándolo un poco y comenzando a besar su cuello mientras le quitaba el bóxer lentamente.-Lame estos.-le indico acercándole dos dedos, para luego introducir uno de ellos en la virgen cavidad de su mejor amigo.

AHHH! Duele, no, para, detente.- gritó su compañero con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se aferraba a las sábanas.

Tranquilo, relájate.- lo calmaba Kururugi buscando esa parte sensible.

Mmm.- tomó una gran bocanada de aire, esto era jodidamente placentero.- más, suzaku, quiero que entres en mí, ahora!

El ojiverde lo miró maravillado, tantas veces que se había imaginado algo así y ahora estaba pasando.

Sin rodeos entró en su mejor amigo, era tan estrecho, tan endemoniadamente sexi, tocar su piel, sentirse dentro de él, se sentía tan bien.

AH, suzaku mas fuerte! – gimió el británico

Te amo, Lelouch Lamperouge, te amo.-exclamo el cabello castaño tomando las cadera de su amado, profundizando las estocadas mientras masajeaba el miembro de éste.

Ahhh suzaku me vengo! Gemía el de cabellos color azabache

Nght, Lelouch! El nipón también estaba en su límite

¡Suzaku, te amo!- Grito lulú.- yo también Lelouch, te amo.-Le respondió su amor mientras los dos se contraían en un último gemido terminando los dos a la vez.

Se quedaron abrazados en esa habitación, las ventanas estaban completamente empañadas y ambos estaban envueltos en un poco de sudor.

Suzaku observaba al pelinegro, tenía las mejillas coloradas y los labios con un tinte rojizo de tanto besarse, se veía bellísimo.

Te ves hermoso, te amo.- le dijo besándolo en la mejilla.

Quue dices, como me voy a ver lindo, qqque dices.- se sonrojó el de ojos como amatistas.

Sí, es verdad, te amo.-repitió

Está bien, ya lo entendí, listo.- decía lulú escondiéndose bajo las sabanas.

Te lo diré mil veces hasta que te acostumbres.- advirtió suzaku, le encantaba ver como se sonrojaba.

Así pasaron los dos meses y los siete días, entre guerras, destrucción y un amor secreto que crecía entre el caballero número cero y el emperador, porque Lelouch finalmente había conseguido convertirse en la máxima autoridad gracias a sus estrategias, el Code Geass y su fiel amor: suzaku. En realidad más que en emperador se había convertido en un dictador, al que todos odiaban, pero eso también era parte de su plan.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que él moriría, estaba sentado en su trono plácidamente con la sonrisa de siempre, sólo que esta vez era genuina, pues a pesar de que moriría y claro que eso le entristecía un poco, moriría sabiendo que la persona que ama corresponde sus sentimientos, y eso era más de lo que podía pedir, le parecía que había hecho un buen trato con el demonio, aparte suzaku no sufriría, ya que como dijo el demonio, cuando su existencia desapareciera de este mundo el hechizo en suzaku desaparecería y éste volvería a tener los sentimientos de antes, ese odio que le tenía por asesinar a la princesa genocida.

Esperó paciente, su caballero y amante aparecería vestido de Zero, su antigua identidad, y acabaría con la vida del cruel dictador en el que se había convertido, eliminando así el odio de este mundo. O al menos esa era la razón que le había dado a suzaku para que lo hiciese.

En eso Zero, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a su muerte con una sonrisa y la cabeza en alto, suzaku se quedó paralizado por unos momentos, sentía que moriría junto a él en el momento en que le clavara la espada.

Tomó aire, desenvainó su espada y atravesó a su amor, a su único amor.

Lagrimas cubrían su rostro, aunque nadie podía verlo porque ya estaba enmascarado. Quería besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, llevárselo de ahí e intentar salvarlo, pero no podía.

Lelouch acarició su máscara con ternura, susurrándole al oído lo que debía hacer de ahora en más. Renunciaría a su felicidad propia, a la identidad de suzaku Kururugi, permanecería siempre como Zero.

Luego se separó, dio unos pasos, resbalando hasta llegar a los pies de Nunally, su hermana inválida.

Suzaku observaba como todos festejaban que el maldito dictador había muerto, todos decían all hail Zero. Otra vez se encontraba en la misma situación de años atrás, asesinando a la persona que más amaba, como a su padre.

Aprovechó que hubiera suficiente revuelo para rápidamente agarrar el cuerpo de su Lelouch y llevárselo de ahí, no sabía que iban a hacer con el cuerpo de su difunto amado, pero seguro que ni siquiera lo enterrarían.

Corrió desesperado mientras sentía como se le oprimía el pecho, hasta toparse con un acantilado. Allí se sacó la máscara y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, una espantosa desolación lo invadía.

Lelouch con tus dulces palabras y tus pensamientos idealistas me convenciste de hacer esto, pero…

¿Por qué ahora tengo la sensación de que en realidad me has engañado?- gritó entre sollozos.

Lelouch observaba horrorizado todo desde el infierno

¡Me mentiste! Me dijiste que él ya no me amaría, que los efectos desaparecerían, se suponía que él no tenía que sufrir, al contrario, estaría feliz de haber matado a su enemigo.

Que absurdo, un humano mentiroso que pretende que el demonio le diga toda la verdad.- le respondió el demonio entre risotadas.- en realidad yo no hice un enorme trabajo, sólo agregué un par de chispas en su primer encuentro, pero el muchacho ya tenía estas emociones por vos, sólo esperaba que por una vez dejaras de mentirle y le dijeras la verdad.-

No puede ser.- vociferaba el pelinegro agarrándose los cabellos.- eres despreciable!

Al contrario, tú eres el despreciable, que hasta en tu lecho de muerte has osado en mentirle hasta a la persona que más querías.- le respondió el demonio con una sonrisa vil observando como el muchacho se desplomaba en el suelo exhausto.

"¿Incluso hasta después de muerto

uno tiene que cargar con el dolor de sus mentiras?"

**FIN**


End file.
